Miss Independent
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Dorothy always thought that she was better off without a man, but when she continues to think about a certain bishonen, she changes. Dorothy/Alviss


Miss Independent

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR. If I did Ginta would be with Alviss, Nanashi would be with Dorothy, and Bell would never exist. Also, I do not own the song Miss Independent. That song is owned by Kelly Clarkson.

Summary: Dorothy always thought that she was better off without a man, but when she continues to think about a certain bishonen, she changes.

Rated: K+ (for older children)

Pairing: DorothyxAlviss (Sorry! I see Dorothy as the more dominant person.)

Warning: None

Genre: General, Romance

Me: This is Yoro-chan's request, but after this I'M STICKING WITH GintaxAlviss! I can't write about straight couples!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after the second round, Dorothy was wondering around Ragengrave castle in search of rare ÄRM. Even though she was doing that she was trying to preoccupy herself from something more serious. The fact she was in love with a member of Team MAR.

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

The boys name was our Alviss. He was the complete opposite of Ginta who she thought that she fell in love with. While Ginta was cheerful and always looked on the bright side, Alviss was calm, and collected someone you could easily rely on.

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

There was this one problem though. She couldn't fall in love with another man because if she did, she would become weaker like her sister Dianna told her when she was younger. If that were to happen then she wouldn't have enough power to kill her.

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

She swore to herself that until she killed her sister and brought peace to MAR Heaven with Team MAR, she wouldn't let another man into her life as a lover.

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

Sadly she knew she couldn't keep her promise because her mind says one thing, but her heart said another. Her heart she was in love and that she has a chance with Alviss. Her mind told her though that she wouldn't be miss independent anymore if she were to confess her feelings to him.

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

The mind was going to lose and her heart would win. So Dorothy decided that when the party at began and no one was around, she would confess to Alviss.

_Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no _

That night when the citizens were celebrating Team MAR's victory and the return of Ginta and Jack from their training the witch listened to Alan, Alviss, and some of the other men talk about how they partied like this every night.

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

Alviss was in pain when he spoke of the Boss six years ago.

_It must have been painful for you Alviss to do through that._ Dorothy thought to herself.

Of course Ginta told them all to cheer up, and that they would defeat the Chess Pieces and save MAR Heaven because he was the son of the Boss. The blonde passes out after that because he drank to much.

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

The witch giggled at Ginta because he was so silly, yet so understanding. Alviss' expression was hard to read when he heard what he heard. He left the party saying how he had to be alone. The teen also told Bell not to follow him. This was Dorothy's chance to follow him which she did.

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) _

Alviss realized that someone was following him and decided to stop and see who it was.

"Oh, it's you," he said calmly but rather annoyed.

"Yes it is," the witch said cheerfully.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me? It's not like you to follow someone like this in the middle of a party." -Alviss

"How would you know?" Dorothy asked him but blushed madly just by looking into his eyes, "It's just that…"

"Hmm?" -Alviss

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

"I…_What is wrong with me?! I just have to say these three words and that's it!_ _Don't become a wimp now!_" -Dorothy

"Dorothy?" that was Alviss as he walked closer to her until he was at face length.

_JUST TAKE YOUR CHANCES! _Dorothy screamed in her head as she took her chance and took Alviss' face and pressed her tongue into his mouth.

Alviss was really shocked that the witch would kiss him. He returned the kiss with no exception. They broke the kiss after two minutes to catch their breathe.

"Does that mean you love me?" Alviss asked her innocently.

"_Gintan and Alviss are two different people, but that face is still the same. _Yes, I do," Dorothy told the teen.

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) _

The two went back to kissing unknown to them that a certain blonde and his talking ÄRM were spying on them behind the bushes. Babbo smirked as Ginta smiled.

"I guess their was something between those two," Ginta whispered as he and Babbo decided to leave them alone for the night.

Miss independent

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Straight couples are so much hared to write about!

Yohko: I really like it though Momo!

Me: I can't say the same for me. I'm sticking with GintaxAlviss from now on!

Yohko: Sweatdrop Oh well! At least you wrote it. Anyway readers, please review.

Me: THAT INCLUDES YOU YORO-CHAN! You better be the first person to review!

Yohko: Sighs Oh well…that's Momo for you. Ja ne! Onward to Dirty Little Secret!

Me: DUDE! IT'S THE SONG OF HOPE!


End file.
